Bad Wolf
by Mrs.DoctorXxMrs.tennantxX
Summary: What if the doctor never regenerated, and came back to visit his best friend only to find her dead. What if Donna's time lord genes were passed onto her daughter and Young Bridgett could handle the powers. Mentions of Ten/rose, Bridgett/Jack..and lots more...
1. Donna's Death

I can see everything. All that is, all that was, all that ever could be.

I can't tell you when it all started, I've always been able too for as long as I could remember. When I was born, My mother named me Bridget Anna-Dani Wolf temple. Everyone was against the name from the start, but she's quite the stubborn woman. Donna Noble always gets what she wants, that's rule one my father learned from the start. Not that he's my real father of course, He wasn't able to produce enough sperm to conceive. It's amazing how many people will ask me why I look absolutely nothing like him. Does it matter that I'm completely white, and He's black? He's the man that raised me, that's all it matters. Still peope in chiswick are quite nosy. I once even joked, "I'm not black? Mum!" then i would pretend to run panicking. People of chiswick have no sense of humor, and it's no wonder I want to move to London.

I'm 21 years old, and I work in a shop. Mum wanted me to become a temp and work in an office. From the start I knew exactly what I wanted. I'm going to travel the world, get away from the normal life of England. Mum scolds me about my day dreaming, but I can see that she envy me. Every now and again I can see the loneliness in her eyes. It's like something was missing, like she was missing something but can't remember. As a kid, I would dream that she was traveling the starts with a skinny man in a suit. Great-granddad used to listen to me about it, it's almost like it believed it to be true. I just laughed, no way anyone can travel the stars. I mean, there were rumors about Aliens but that was long before I was ever thought about.

Beep!  
Smacking off the alarm, I turn to look at the ceiling. It's filled with stars, glowing-in-the dark kind. They were rustic, and falling apart but still there they were. In my heart, I know there is something missing. As I grow older, I can always feel like there was someone waiting for me. Not that I'm sucker for anything romantic, but I'm still a girl after all. Sitting up, I could hear mum shuffling about downstairs..Almost scared. Quickly placing on my robes and slippers, and hurried down only to find everything completely fine. Or so I thought. There was something completely off about her, Like she didn't notice my presence. She looked up, but not at me. As if someone standing next to her, I always knew that she was mad.  
" A great big empire, built on slavery." Slavery? Well anything was possible with the council these days. That wasn't the end of it though. "Oy, I haven't got slaves." Okay, at least she's making semi-sense, even if it was to no one. " Is that why you travel 'round with a human at your side? It's not so you can show them the wonders of the universe, it's so you can take cheap shots?" Now it was all starting to sound familiar, like in a dream. "Don't. Spaceman." I rushed over and touched her shoulder, and she snapped completely out of it. "Mum! What was all that about?" Donna Temple Noble Blinked at her only daughter, almost like no one was home. "Oi" I shouted, but still no answer. I tried to sit her down while I phoned Great-grand dad but the nursing home wasn't letting me though. When I came back, I found her on the floor. Running my hands though my hair, i rushed to phone the ambulance trying to check her pulse. The faint thump made my own breath quicken, I couldn't lose her like this.  
By the time we arrived at the ER, she had gone into cardiac arrest and her heart just gave out. There was no way of reviving her after that, I just couldn't function after that. Tears covering my face, my legs gave out from underneath me. I could hear yelling and screaming, only to faintly realize that it was all coming from me. They should have done something to save her, she was still so young. The medics forced me to take a tranquilizer, and then offered me a room to sleep in to calm down. Dad showed up something that night, he was in worse shape than I was. He had been out of town, he hadn't even seen mum in a week. I stood there, I felt so numb that I walked past him only to run into a skinny man. "Sorry." There was no feeling, no heart..I just couldn't bring myself to come back into reality. How doesn't one accept the truth about her own mother's death. Thinking that he was gone, she continued to walk only to stopped by him. "What happened to Donna Noble!" Blinking, I turned my head but didn't say anything. Who is he? "What happened?!" I could see genuine concern in his eyes for her, but how did he know her. "She's dead." The sound of my own voice was so cold, uncaring, and even cruel but there was nothing I could do about it.  
He grabbed a hold of my arm, I just gasped at him. As if I was some innocent woman that he could push around so I grabbed him and shook him off. Before I could stop myself, I grabbed his shirt and shoved him against the wall. My eyes widen, this was out of character. From the look in the man's eyes, he's never been this position either. Not letting this man get the best of me, I cleared my throat. "No one touches me..Ever" Backing away, I ran my hand though my hair. This man never moved his spot, like he thought she was going to attack again. "I'm terribly sorry..I'm shock, I can't believe she's gone."  
"You knew her?" I asked.  
"Many Many years ago..Your her daughter?" He asked, though I wasn't sure what I should say to this man. If mum really knew him, then I should trust her taste in friends but then again he could be lying.  
"What's your name?" I asked, but I really wasn't feeling it and He knew it.  
"That doesn't matter, are you okay?" A stranger was asking if I was okay! What was I suppose to say to him, without looking like a complete nutter.  
"I'm fine..My mother goes nutters and dies on me..I'm bloody fantastic!" Rolling my eyes, I just sat down at the nearest chair hoping that he would just leave. Instead he touched my head, what a strange man. Then suddenly something that, almost like a zap to my head. It happened so fast, so amazing. In matters of 1 second, I knew something I couldn't have before.  
"Your the doctor! The doctor? What the bloody hell are you the doctor of?"  
Again, he looked confused like I wasn't suppose to know that. What am i suppose to do, let him go and pretend none of this happened. Then I looked closer at him, I should have realized sooner. The dreams. "The dreams." Looking at him, I waited for him to speak but he seemed awfully quiet.  
"Well go on then, speak!" He just smiled, like I reminded him of something.  
"You sound so much like mother..I'm the doctor. Just the doctor. I knew your mother before you were born. She used to travel with me."

Mum travel? Rubbish, she hated whenever I bought traveling to France or even Germany. Or really was it that she knew that her time of traveling was over, and just jealous? The mother I knew wasn't envy of anyone, she always reached out for what she wanted.  
"Travel where?"


	2. what have you done!

Previously...

"Well go on then, speak!" He just smiled, like I reminded him of something.  
"You sound so much like mother..I'm the doctor. Just the doctor. I knew your mother before you were born. She used to travel with me."

Mum travel? Rubbish, she hated whenever I bought traveling to France or even Germany. Or really was it that she knew that her time of traveling was over, and just jealous? The mother I knew wasn't envy of anyone, she always reached out for what she wanted.  
"Travel where?"

"That's the question isn't it"

That's the only answer I got before he took off running towards the exit. I was faced with two options; Stay with dad or take off running after him. Looking back and forth, I knew that my own curiosity was going to get the better of me. I took off running, but I knew my chances of actually catching this man was slim. He had a good five minutes ahead of me, and there were far too many wheel chairs blocking my path. Arriving to the front entrance, there were no signs of the doctor. What kind of a name was the doctor. A simple john doe would have been better, it wouldn't come off as creepy. Still, I wasn't sure what i would expect from this man. Someone from my mother's past, did he know something that she didn't? Maybe I was foolish enough to think that this man could explain why no one could explain her cause of death. It's the most unexplainable things in life that drive me insane, everything must always have a reason behind it. Nothing is so mysterious that it doesn't have some kind of reason, There is always a reason. End of story. So the fact that the medics of the hospitals are still puzzled about how my mother's temperature spiking so high right before she died.

Knowing that it was mute point for me to keep looking for this mysterious doctor, I turned to head back inside when a blue box caught my attention. Since when did you find a blue police box in the middle of chiswick..Especially in the year 2032. Donna once told her that there hadn't been police boxes since the early 1980's. It's not exactly like the police have any use for a tiny little box anyway. So what's a girl to do? I had to go and investigate it cause something as strange as this couldn't just be over looked. So when I noticed that people just over look it, and keep on walking..i was horrified. Was I the only one that had had real curiousity for life, or was it simply that they didn't want to get involved in anything that disturbed their "normal" lives.

Looking around, there were only one set of doors and the windows were impossible to look through. Whoever owned this box definitely didn't want anyone getting inside, which was a shame. If your going to own something as retro as that, you may as well want people looking inside. Obviously this person want their privacy, so I start tugging at the handle. It didn't take much for the door to open, almost as if it wanted me inside. Stepping inside, I completely freaked out. The inside was bigger than my entire apartment, it was impossible. I jumped back outside to ran around the box but it still looked the same. Rushing in, I laughed hysterically. It was clearly an illusion, or perhaps I was drugged with something. "Impossible.." The words barely escaped my lips when someone spoke behind me. "I know I know..Bigger inside than outside. I never get tired of hearing it really." He laughed as if the whole thing was just some big joke to him.

"Do you think this is some kind of a joke? What is this? I'm losing my mind." Taking deep breaths, I've seriously considered therapy after this.

"This indeed funny, but not a joke. You are inside the Tardis. It stands for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. It can travel anywhere In space. Travel in time as well but it does not travel parallel worlds. " The doctor said it as if it was matter of fact. Time travel doesn't exist..It just doesn't. This man was clearly a lunatic.

"Your insane..I'm going to report you to the council." I had planned on leaving the so called Tardis when the doors completely slammed shut. He was trying to kidnap me, and I wasn't going to have any of it. "Let me out of here..Now! oi" but from the looks of it, he was just as confused. The doors wouldn't budge no matter how hard I tried.

"I don't understand, it's almost as if she doesn't want you to leave." Her? Was there another woman inside that I didn't see. I soon realized that he was talking about the Tardis, as if it was really alive. "I swear if you don't get me out of here.."

I was fighting the impossible at this point, the Tardis wouldn't budge and I wasn't getting out any time soon. The doctor mumbling about stuff from the distance, which made absolutely no sense to me. What kind of a man was he? It's possible that he was some kind of Alien who takes pretty girls to his planet to breed. Or maybe he was trying to take me so they could experiment on the human race. Now I knew I had to get out before he carried out his plans. In order to escape, I first had to understand how this machined worked. As I approached the controls, I soon knew that I was going to be trapped for the rest of my life. None of it made any sense. There were drums and ducks, twiggle and knobs. I may as well be playing with a child's toy for it's worth. Sighing, I sat down on the seats nearby. A blinking light appeared on the controls, it kept getting brighter..And brighter. It was almost like it wanted me to push it. I told myself no, I had no idea what it could do. The suddenly, as if I was being controlled, my hand on it.

"No..Nooooo!"

The screams of the doctor was drowned out by the sounds the drums thumping in my head. As I pushed down, something kept me a hold of it. It wouldn't let me go, trying to drain the power of out of me. Screams of pain were masked as the tadis began to groan and creak all over the place. Then just before it stopped, I was thrown across the room near the door. Pain covered my body from head to toe, I couldn't move. Just before I loss consciousness, I swore I heard the doctor scream.

"What have you done!"

**Reviews=cookies! I would love to hear what my readers think and suggestions would be lovely.**


	3. Parallel World

**Previously:**

**"No..Nooooo!"**

**The screams of the doctor was drowned out by the sounds the drums thumping in my head. As I pushed down, something kept me a hold of it. It wouldn't let me go, trying to drain the power of out of me. Screams of pain were masked as the tadis began to groan and creak all over the place. Then just before it stopped, I was thrown across the room near the door. Pain covered my body from head to toe, I couldn't move. Just before I loss consciousness, I swore I heard the doctor scream.**

**"What have you done!"**

**XoXoXoXo XoXoXoXo XoXoXoXo **

"OI! Wake up!"

One eye peered open, I wasn't exactly sure where I was. One minute I'm in the tardis, and now I'm back home. I could smell my mother's cinnamon rolls from the kitchen, she usually only made those during the holidays. Maybe she was just in a good mood, it's possible that dad came home from trip early. Reaching up, I had expected a bump or a bruise but i couldn't figure why. All I could really remember was sitting in a blue tardis, and everything went out of control. The bigger question was, why was I even in the tardis? I woke up that morning expecting work, and mum went nutters. Mum! Tears erupted, she was dead. Then why was she making cinnarolls? Jumping out of the bed, I rushed downstairs to find her covered in dough. What I couldn't understand, why was she still alive?

"Dear, are you going to go change? Granddad and Minnie will be here soon. Do go on now" Minnie died when I was 10 years old, what was mum going on about. I reached for a chair when I saw my fingers. They weren't my fingers..Or at least not my current ones. I wasn't 21 years old anymore, I was 8. Or at least that's what I had guess. No one could really guess what my age was in the pass, so why should I be any different.

"Are you going to help me, or just continue to day dream."

Smiling, i rushed over to her because I knew that all this was not real. Whatever was happening, this was my last chance to be with her. Just as I touched her, reality crashed down on me. The room began swirling, I couldn't see straight. Then suddenly I was back on the floor of the Tardis, tears had streamed down my face. My last chance..My last chance. It was my last chance to be with my mother, and now it's over. How can someone just get over losing their mother, the one person in the entire world your suppose to trust. Now she was forever gone..And I'm trapped with a lunatic man who seems to be yelling at me for no apparant reason. Sitting up, I opened one eye to see him freaking out over the controls. Groaning, I found the source of my bruise.

"My head...what The bloody hell happened." I hurt my own head screaming, but it was worth it cause he wouldn't have been able to hear me otherwise. From the sounds of it, the tardis was making some kind of groaning whining sound. Now that I hear it, I could see why he thought that it was alive. He still didn't even acknowledge me, that didn't suit very well with me. I got up off the ground, and stomped over to him. I wanted answers.

"Oi! Any time now" He just looked at me like I was crazy, but then faced the controls once again.

"I'm trying to get us out of this flux, what you did sent us through the rift of time and space and sending us straight through the parallel world." He went on punching different buttons, but nothing was making a difference.

"Wait, hold up..You told me that was like impossible."

"Well yeah, but whatever you did sent the tardis in that direction. Basically ripping a whole in time and space..Not a problem.." I rolled my eyes, I could definitely tell that he was lying. Obviously I did something wrong, but how the hell was I suppose to know that I wasn't suppose to touch that particular luring button.

"Oi, Don't give me that. I did something I know that but what?" I know that I did something, not that i had any real control of myself at the time.

"I honestly don't know. I honestly don't know. Okay repeating myself isn't exactly help but ! I've got to get us out of here. If we fall through that rift, I may not be able to get us back and that is a problem. So hold on" He spoke right before releasing a lever, and suddenly I go flying towards the floor once again but this time I landed on something soft. It looked like some kind of pillow, with beads inside. I could tell that this man, the doctor, was getting frustrated even though he had a ridiculous smile on his face. Running around the controls, I could tell that wherever we were heading..We were here. I got up quickly, and ran for the doors. I hoped and prayed that it would let me out again, i was seriously getting claustrophobic..Despite the size of the Tardis.

Pushing open the doors, I practically ran out before this man could stop me. Immediately I stopped when I noticed that we were exactly where we started. Everything was the same, except I could sense that it was different. Nothing noticeable of course, just a feeling. A feeling that I've had most of my life about just everything around. Mum used to tell me that it was all in my head and that I need to calm down a bit. I was a hyper child.

"Bridget! Get back.. Oh hello" He smiled a bit before leaning against the tardis, I had to admit that he was kind of cute now that I was out of danger. I was still concern of why exactly he went off the deep end, but apparently he was over it now. "Calmed down much?"

"Exactly opposite actually, we've ripped a hole in time and space coming here but while the tardis charges up..Lets take a look around." I was still confused, wasn't I home? Still he closed the doors behind us as I grabbed a newspaper. It was exactly a year later, I'm 22 now?

"I'm home aren't I. I mean it looks exactly like home only a year later. We've traveled a head in time.." I wasn't exactly convinced that this wasn't some sick joked being played on by my mates. They must not know about my mother, else they wouldn't do something so cruel and heartless while I'm trying to grieve.

"Actually no..We'll in a parallel world that's exactly like your world but completely different." Apparent he could see the confusion on the my face, so he continued on. "Think of it like this, like someone that died in your world could very much be alive in this world. This world doesn't have me in it, so who knows who's alive and not." It was almost like he knew what I was thinking, and he shook his head. "No..No."

"What? Come on, Mum may still be alive and I can't just not see her." I could see the compassion in his eyes, but I wasn't having it. If she was still alive in this world, then I have to go to her. "What's the harm after all? Besides there is a me in this world right?"

"Well" He placed on his glasses, and then made some kind of a face that looked like he was trying to think. "It's possible..But there is a chance that you were never born. Last time I was here, Rose Tyler found out that her parents never had a kid but that's a completely different circumstance." Who the hell is Rose Tyler? Probably a woman from his past, not that it mattered any to me. "Whatever Doctor, I'm going." Before I could walk away, a woman stood in front of me. She had this smile on her face, a happiness that I couldn't really describe. It's almost like she expected us to be here, her eyes never left the doctors back. Her blonde hair and blue eyes gave her a beauty that I could never pull off, especially when I'm a freckly red haired woman. She gave me this look, as if she was confused of who I was. Well that makes the both of us lady.

"Hello Doctor." Her very voice froze the doctor, he appeared to look to scared to look behind him. Maybe she was enemy, someone that he was trying to hide from. If that was the case, I was getting out the way before it could kill me. "Who is she doctor?" I looked around for the spaces, I had to time myself precise in order to escape properly. The next two words he spoke froze even me..I don't even know why. "Rose Tyler.."

_**Okay so Reviews please! Reviews= food to me :) Lots more coming I promise :)**_


	4. Yellow Mist

_**I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO OR ANYTHING THAT ASSOCIATES WITH IT. THE SAME THING FOR THE OTHER 3 CHAPTERS! :)**_

Previously:

_"Hello Doctor." Her very voice froze the doctor, he appeared to look to scared to look behind him. Maybe she was enemy, someone that he was trying to hide from. If that was the case, I was getting out the way before it could kill me. "Who is she doctor?" I looked around for the spaces, I had to time myself precise in order to escape properly. The next two words he spoke froze even me..I don't even know why. "Rose Tyler.."_

**XOXOX XOXOX XOXOX XOXOX**

Rose Tyler? Who is she exactly, and why did she send this man into a stupor. She's blonde for all she knew, maybe that's exactly what turned him on. Of course from what I could tell, there was obviously more than meets the eye. I couldn't have felt more like a third wheel than I did right in that moment. Stepping off to the side, I sat on the nearby railing. It was surreal watching these two watch each other like they haven't seen each other in years. The woman couldn't have been any older than 45 from the looks of it, did she know him when he was a kid? Although I could have sworn that there was something much stronger than that but that seems almost sick. Moments passed before someone finally said something, I was beginning to think everyone was frozen in place."

"I've been expecting your arrival, a few days late but better than never." It was the blonde woman called Rose who spoke first. "I wasn't even sure if the Tardis got my message, sometimes she doesn't like listening to me" There it was again, she? Was everyone going to call the Tardis a girl, it's a machine. Simply put, a ship. Still I wasn't about to interrupt them when I could get an answer of I was even in this stinking parallel world. "Torchwood assured me that the message got through, but girl can have her doubts." Rose gave a smile that resembles a teenage girl, it was obvious that this girl loved the Doctor.

"But why? And for what?! There is a rip in time and space now, and I've got to close it before it's too late. Rose you know what would happened if I crossed again, why would you risk it again?!" You would think that the doctor had personally slapped her in the face. The happiness and joy that was once in her eyes were replaced by shock and anger. It's apparent that this woman went through a lot of trouble to get him here. "Rose you know what will happened if I don't get back, reality of each worlds will begin to collapse as we know it." He ran a hand through his amazing hair, he was regretting what he said to her.

"Of course I know what will happened, and Torchwood and I came up with something to prevent that from happening long enough for your to stop the Daleks!" Rose spoke with a passion of anger that I don't normally see often, but boy did was she going to let him have it. "Doctor I don't know how..but their back and I've never seen them so determined to destroy the universe." I was confused, was anyone going to explain to me who exactly are the Daleks. If anyone was going to tell me anything, they hadn't stepped forward yet. Then suddenly I heard drums..the beat of the drums were repeating itself 4 times before it would stop for a mere second. No one else heard it, only me. Was I going crazy? I used to hear the same sound when I was child, but mum used to tell me that It was from listening to music too much. As I continued to listen to the drums, I was ignoring the rest of group. It made me feel like I was forgetting something, and in that moment I wanted to find it. Nothing happened, all I could see was a powder of yellow mist floating around me. Whatever it was, it disappeared the minute the doctor grabbed my shoulder. Than suddenly I was letting out the breath I was unaware I was holding.

"You alright?" He looked at me with a level of concern that I've never seen before, I didn't understand why. There was nothing wrong with me, I was just spacing out while holding my breath. No problem. Blinking, I shook him off and stood up away from them. I honestly have no clue of what was going on, and it was beginning to scare me. "I'm fine, just a bit of spacing out. No big deal. Oi, fussing around like an old mum honestly." Laughing it off, I fixed my hair to the side. He didn't seem to believe me, but he's given up trying to bug me about it. I did catch him mumbling, "just like your mum" but I let it go.

Looking back at Rose, I noticed that the tension between the two seemed to be gone and they kept smiling at each other. It was almost kind of cute, but I really just wanted to get back home where I belonged. Rose moved closer to us and embraced the doctor into a big hug that lasted for ages. Then she came over to me, she had this smile on her that couldn't understand. If she was in as much as she said, then how can she be so happy. "I'm Rose Tyler, Nice to meet you." She reached out to shake my hand, so politely I took her hand. " I'm Bridgett Anna-Dani Wolf temple, although my mother really wanted noble added in but father put a stand.." I stopped talking when I noticed that Rose wasn't letting go of my hand. I even struggled but she wouldn't budge no matter how hard I tried. "you gonna let go?" It was almost like she was mesmerized by something.

"B A D Wolf..not possible. Not freaking possible. Why would your mother name you that after what means. Donna should know better, Unless." Rose looked both shocked and scared.

" what are going on about..let me go!" I was still fighting for her to let me go, I even turned to the doctor. He seemed to be in deep thoughts as well, and again I was left out. These people knew something that I didn't and it was driving me insane. I was still new at all this, even if didn't believe in aliens and parallel worlds. "Let me go!"

"Bad wolf" just as Rose spoke those words, the familiar yellow mist surrounded us again but this time it covered the both us. In mere seconds we were floating in the air, and then suddenly we were blasted apart and I landed in the tree. Every bump down the tree, every scrape..i couldn't feel a single thing. Something inside was twisting and turn, and it felt amazing. By the time I landed on the ground, Someone quickly picked me up and rushed me away. Opening my eyes, I could see that it was the doctor but where was he taking me. I was gently placed down onto the benches, but I didn't stay down. I needed to see Rose, if anything happened because of me..I wouldn't have been able to live with myself.

I could see in the grassy fields that there was a body just laying there, I got up from the bench and tried to walk over there. My legs gave out, but that didn't stop me from crawling. It felt like it was taking ages, crossing the barriers of the bugs and flowers that kept getting in my way. By the time I made over there, there was a strange look on the doctors face. If she was dead, it would be her fault and she couldn't handle that. Grabbing Rose's leg, pulling forward to see her face...I saw something that was completely impossible.

Rose didn't look like she was in 40's anymore..if anything Rose Tyler looked like she was 20 years old...But that's not possible right?

**Reviews=cookies3**


	5. The 2nd heart

***I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH WHO UNIVERSE***

**Hello! I know I have not written a reply in so long, but over the summer when I moved..I lost all my connections to the internet. My uncle finally gave in decided to get wireless internet for the entire house so I'm back! I hope no one is too mad at me. *cookies for your troubles***

_*Previously*_

"Bad wolf" just as Rose spoke those words, the familiar yellow mist surrounded us again but this time it covered the both us. In mere seconds we were floating in the air, and then suddenly we were blasted apart and I landed in the tree. Every bump down the tree, every scrape..i couldn't feel a single thing. Something inside was twisting and turn, and it felt amazing. By the time I landed on the ground, Someone quickly picked me up and rushed me away. Opening my eyes, I could see that it was the doctor but where was he taking me. I was gently placed down onto the benches, but I didn't stay down. I needed to see Rose, if anything happened because of me..I wouldn't have been able to live with myself.

I could see in the grassy fields that there was a body just laying there, I got up from the bench and tried to walk over there. My legs gave out, but that didn't stop me from crawling. It felt like it was taking ages, crossing the barriers of the bugs and flowers that kept getting in my way. By the time I made over there, there was a strange look on the doctors face. If she was dead, it would be her fault and she couldn't handle that. Grabbing Rose's leg, pulling forward to see her face...I saw something that was completely impossible.

Rose didn't look like she was in 40's anymore..if anything Rose Tyler looked like she was 20 years old...But that's not possible right?

_XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO_

My entire body began to ache, but no matter how much it hurt I could not stop staring at Rose Tyler. One minute she smiled at me with wrinkles under eyes, then suddenly she lays unconscious on the ground looking no older than me. So all my beliefs suddenly went out the window. I could see the doctor jumping about, trying to get Rose to wake up. He looked to her, then me and finally back to her with sadness in his eyes. "Is she okay." My voice came out hoarse, almost scared. He shot his up quickly, taking off his glasses and scratching the side of his face. Apparently he had no answer. The groaning sound coming from Rose made it clear that she was still alive, which released so much of my worrying. Still I couldn't feel my legs, and crawling wasn't pleasing through grass and sand. "Bad Wolf." My own head shot up when he spoke, almost like he was confused. Rose said the exact same thing before it happened. "That's what Rose said before..Bad Wolf. What does that mean?" My survival instinct were screaming, it wanted to run far away from here. Where would I go? I could barely crawl, no less run. The doctor just stared at me as if I grew another head. Mentally, my hand went up to my neck just to check that it didn't happened.

Putting back on his classes, he looked at me long and hard before speaking. "Bad wolf is.." it was like he was trying to find a simple term for what it was. It meant my name, my friends in high school used to call me the big bad wolf. Of course I was a rebel in school, I did a lot of things I wasn't quite proud of. "Well..it's Rose. It's all complicated really but it started with satellite Five." Yep, I'm lost. As if I knew what the doctor could be rambling on about, then again..how could anyone focus when there was an alien a few feet from her. Oh yes, I figured it out. I couldn't be stupid to think magic existed, not here of all places. "But the bigger question is, what has it got to do with you? I mean, who are you? Well..." Rolling my eyes, he was going to rant..she could tell. "you're Donna Noble daughter for sure, but why would she call you that. That's not exactly a name you typically give your child. Though I met a man with 8 names, James-Chris Matthew-wya-" I couldn't take it anymore, I cut him off. "Oi! not to sound all rude anything but get on with it." He gave me a look and mumbled something about being rude and ginger. "My point is, I honestly don't know what happened, or why Rose looks exactly like she before. We need to get back to my Tardis."

As he carried the unconscious Rose back to the Tardis, I turned around and decided to lay down on my back to look at the sky. It all looked the same, all the little clouds floating around without any care in the world. They didn't have to experience the death of a family member, being kidnapped by an alien who blames you for flying into a parallel world. Honestly, I didn't realize I was even touching anything. That's what he gets for leaving me alone with the controls. Oh what am I saying, I should have never even left the hospital. Curiousity killed the cat, it was bound to happend one day. Why not in a blue box with a hot Alien. My body was still hurting, only to the point where it became increasing hard to stay awake. I blink twice, and before I knew it..I was succumbed to darkness.

***~*Dream*~***

I was home again, I was looking right at my mother. She was humming to herself like she normally does when she's cleaning. Looking down, I noticed that I was still 8 years old and standing the corner of the living room. I couldn't recall what had happened, but I do remember being a horrible child at that age. I used to burn things for the fun of it, I wanted to do something fun and well dangerous. Still I continued to look at her, trying to get a perfect memory of her. Suddenly she started talking again. It's weird how I never noticed it before as a child, but mum used to talk to herself a lot over the years. I just pushed it off as insanity, and went on my merry way.

**"So... I just met Rose Tyler?"**

**"But she's locked away in a parallel world."**

I continued to listen in as much as I could, I never realized that maybe Rose Tyler knew my mother. Then again, there was a lot about my mum I never even knew about.

**"The thing is, Doctor... no matter what's happening - and I'm sure it's bad, I get that. But... Rose is coming back. Isn't that good?"**

After that, she went back to cleaning like nothing had ever happened. She looked up at me, and just smiled happily. Mum was loud, annoying but God I loved that woman to death. She taught me to be whoever I wanted to be, as long as I became a temp. I laugh at it now, wishing I hadn't made such a fuss about it before. The room began to spin again, I knew I was waking up again.

***~*Dream Over*~***

"BRIDGETT WAKE UP!" The doctor screamed, and I groaned. It was like someone hit me with a Mack truck, backed up, and hit me again. "Oi! Not so loud Spaceman" Sitting, I noticed that I wasn't in as much pain as before. Did notice little things though, like how I could see things with so much more clarity then before. It's like something clicked in my head, and everything that he said before made sense. My heart was beating faster too, I reached over to touch it and I could heart it jumping. That didn't scare me though, it was touching my other and noticing that side suddenly had a heart of it's own. 2 hearts! I jumped up so fast that the room began spinning and I fell back down. Well I would have, but suddenly someone caught me. Looking up, I could see the smiling doctor. "Hello." I shook my head, and moved away from him. Now I was terrified. I have two hears, that not normal. Not one bit! He approached me, and I backed up even more. Touching the controls made me jump, and suddenly I look down..I could understand how to fly it. It all came crashing down on me, and I just ran. Everything in me told me to run, so that's exactly what I did. I opened the door to the tardis, and ran out as fast as I could. Not once did I look back when I heard him calling my name. Running seemed like a good idea to me.

When I did finally just stopped running, someone appeared behind me and grabbed me. Struggling, I fought against him but he was so much stronger. Whoever it was injected something into my arm, it started to make me sleepy. Just before I drifted off to sleep, I could hear someone whisper in my ear. "I'm so sorry..." I was really getting tired of sleeping.


	6. UNIT

***I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH WHO UNIVERSE***

**Since Bridgett isn't with the doctor for most of this chapter, I will be changing in Pov's so we don't forget out favorite love story. :) Hope you like!**

_*Previously*_

When I did finally just stopped running, someone appeared behind me and grabbed me. Struggling, I fought against him but he was so much stronger. Whoever it was injected something into my arm, it started to make me sleepy. Just before I drifted off to sleep, I could hear someone whisper in my ear. "I'm so sorry..." I was really getting tired of sleeping.

_*Now*_

It's silly, I've been captured and turned into something with two hearts yet the only thing running through my mind right is this : I'M GETTING TIRED OF BEING KNOCKED OUT. I practically screamed it in my head, but then I realized I still had my eyes closed. Truthfully I didn't want to open them, I was nervous of who or what had taken me. Apart of me wanted to get up, explore but another said stay down. Like circling devil and angels that are on your shoulder, eventually one of them won out. Of course the devil seemed to have won. When I opened my eyes, I noticed first that I wasn't tied up at all. That was good. It meant that I could escape wherever I was. It didn't escape my attention that I was safety tucked into a bed, which was weird in my opinion cause I'm suppose to be their "capture". Still, I wasn't about to stick around and find out what kind of sicko I was dealing with. Keeping close to the walls, I opened the door and surprisingly enough to was unlocked. Nothing was adding up. Did they want me to leave? Have they taken what they wanted, and didn't care what happened to me? I decided that it was best not to question anything, and slip out before I got caught.

The walls were gray, and only hollow. I could easily hit the wall, and it would make some kind of noise to alert someone. I tipped toed through a long hallway, practically sweating from fear. My heart, I'm sorry, my hearts were beating frantic. I could hear shifting from a distance, it almost sounded like it was coming my way. Quickly I searched around, I spotted a door so I ran to it and got in. Taking a deep breath, I rested near the door keeping my ear pressed up against it so I could hear. Once they were gone, I pressed my back on the door and cursed the day I left that damn hospital. "Ahem." I froze, I didn't realize anyone would actually be in the room. Opening my eyes, I looked over to see a tall, well built man sitting down. From the looks of it, he was eating his lunch (or dinner, Like I know what time it is). "If I knew a pretty girl would be joining me, I'd bring extra. Captain Jack Harkness, and Who might you be?" He smirked, and then winked at me. I was just so shocked to be caught that I was just completely speechless. I practically stood there frozen. He got up from his seat laughing, what could be so funny? "Not the first time I've made someone speechless." I just couldn't help myself, I grinned at him. Clearly he liked that, but still I couldn't admit it but he had to be the hottest man I've ever seen. The attraction wore off knowing that this guy would probably alert someone, averting my escape. I'm clever enough though, maybe I'll get out it. Smiling, I walked up to him. "Tell me captain." I said the last part slow, make it sound all sexy. "Wouldn't happened to have seen a exit perhaps, you know big ole' sign that spells e.x.i.t." Smiling, I flipped my hair and batted my eyelashes. Just to go on recorded, I've done this before. Okay maybe twice.

Meanwhile with the doctor..._(it's in 3rd person since I didn't want too do their point of view on things)_

The doctor had seen Bridgett run out of the tardis faster then any of his other companion. It was amazing the speed someone could have when they were that afraid. As much as he admired her apparent talent, he needed to get her back. There's a hole in the walls of the universe, the world will begin to collapse in itself if he didn't seal it up. Still he had to admit, it was nice to have Rose in his Tardis again even if she was still out. The medic bay said that there was nothing physically wrong with her, she just won't wake up. The doctor has considered inside her head, but he made a promise a long time ago that he'd never invade her mind without permission. The sounds of moan coming from the blonde beauty worried him, it was like she was trying to call out to someone. Rushing over to her, her pushed her blonde locks away from her face and tried to understand what she was saying. "B- Bad wolf." After all these years, almost 200 for him, he'd never thought he'd ever hear those words again. Then again, he didn't think he would see his Rose again. Cupping her face as she moaned, she whispered. "Oh Rose, tell me..what do you need."

Back to Bridgett..

I sighed, clearly trying to seduce Mr. Macho man was a bad idea. He was worse than me, and I bluffed at the last possible minute. Come on, it wasn't like I had planned on making out with anyone associated with kidnapping me. I was British, definitely not what you call "fast"

_*~*Flashback*~*_

_"I could show you the Exit, but what am I going to get in return." Captain gave a smile following a wink, so I moved in closer preparing my low voice. "Well if you help me out, I'll give you something to remember by." This definitely perked macho man attention, but by then our chest were touching so his attention was probably focused on that. Men. He continued on my little game, "Well how about I lower the lights, but first, Plant one on me." I knew I had to act fast, so I attempted to lean in but at the last minute I chickened out. I don't care how hot he is, I'm not going to snog just anyone. Groaning, I raised my hand in the air in defeat. "Fine! You win, ya happy."_

_*~*End Flashback*~*_

"Okay now that I've got you here, what is your name and why are you trying to leave. I'd assume you were here at U.n.i.t for a reason?" Jack said, but I have had the foggiest of what Unit was. Was I in a storage facility of some kind? Am I being shipped in some kind of human trafficking. Now I was worried, how was I suppose to get out something like this. I assumed Jack saw some kind of concerned on my face, and laughed. "You honest don't know what U.n.i.t is do you?" He was laughing at me! I didn't take well being laughed at, mum was always the same way. "Oi don't laugh! I haven't got the foggiest of this Bloody U.n.i.t. I swear if I get sold to chubby pervert, I will make someone life hell I tell ya." Jack raised his eyebrow, clearly he found it amusing. "Chubby pervert? U.n.i.t stands for Unified Intelligence Task force. A military organizations that focus on extraterrestrial threats here on earth. I'm pretty sure they don't deal in hooking, though I'm sure you'd get top dollar." Still flirting, yet I felt a little at ease. Then sudden like something hit me in the back of the head, I could see Jack timeline? I didn't even know I knew that, of course there is a lot of things that don't make any sense anymore. "There is something strange about you..your human but yet your not. Your an impossible thing." I saw in awe, his past and future were so amazing yet so awful at the same time. I gasp, I could see the pain of his past yet I didn't know how to stop from seeing. I closed my eyes, refusing to open them. Jack began to shift, like he was hearing that spooked him. "okay how do you know about that?" Wham like the flood gates just opened up, almost like someone was talking for me. I felt like me, but there were words I hadn't known I knew. "I read your time, your in a flux. Fixed point in time. It's impossible, and unnatural. You can't die, or maybe you can. I haven't read that far, who knows. It's all non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint it's more like a big ball of wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey... stuff." Then I could stop talking, but I still understood everything I just said. Jack was shocked, but he wasn't the only one.

After a minute of starring at me, he finally spoke..though I hadn't expected him to utter his name. "Are you here with the doctor?" Jack's eyes never left mine, I had to admit that I could really just fall in love with those eyes. Shaking my head, I cleared my voice. "Maybe, sor I was kidnapped and forced into a different world. I'm a victim in all this, I refuse to be a victim." I huffed, and crossed my arms waiting for his response. "What's your name?" He just looked at me like I was crazy, felt familiar. "Bridgett Anna-Dani Wolf-Temple, but you can just call me-" "Bad Wolf." he said in awe, I was beginning to think maybe I should just stop telling everyone my full name. "No...you can call me Bridgett. That's the 3rd time that name has come up, I'm getting rather stick of it." Honestly, Bad wolf was just a nickname her mother gave her. Jack ran a hand down his hair, and begin laughing. "This perfect, I can get home now..but wait." Now it looked like he was talking to me. "How did you get here? The walls between Parallel worlds were sealed after the daleks moved the earth.." He stopped talking cause he saw the confusion on my face. "You don't remember the dalek invading earth? Many deaths? Wait.." He shook his head in realizing, she must not have been alive. "I'm sure your mother may have brought it once?" I just shook my head, no idea what he was rambling on about it. "Nope, end of story. I'd like to get out here, so if we're done here." Before I could get up, I heard a voice. A familiar voice, a soothing voice that meant a lot to me. "Sorry sweetheart, you aren't going anywhere till you answer some questions."

****Authors note: You may have noticed that this is mostly on Bridgett, but there will be 10/Rose love going in there too. The doctor is more important to Bridgett than anyone thinks, and who is the mystery U.N.I.T member that Bridgett finds familiar. Currently in the works for the next chapter. Reviews=Cookies****


	7. It's impossible

***I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO, OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH WHO UNIVERSE***

**Since Bridgett isn't with the doctor for most of this chapter, I will be changing in Pov's so we don't forget out favorite love story. :) Hope you like!**

_*Previously*_

A familiar voice, a soothing voice that meant a lot to me. "Sorry sweetheart, you aren't going anywhere till you answer some questions."

_*Now*_

I slowly turned around, there was a hope deep down inside of me that it was but I had to get real. I saw her die, I watched as the life just left her eyes. There's no way she could have possible survived, the doctor confirmed it several times. I had gone into hysteria demanded that he check, several times. Still, there was no way she could be alive but I forget that I'm not in my world anymore. Donna noble could still be alive in this parallel world, happy with a version of me. So when I finally looked at woman connected to the voice, my breath just left me. I nearly fainted, my knees wanted nothing better than to collapse onto the floor. Stepping forward, I walked over to her slowly. "Mum?" I asked, but I knew from her facial expression that I wrong. Just then I could see her timeline, it was all so wrong. Donna noble never got married, never had kids, but went into U.N.I.T several years ago after she was nearly taken by cybermen? I shook my head, I shouldn't even know what they were but I did. "Sorry Kid, I'm not your mum. I don't even know who you are." Clearing her throat, she looked up at Jack. "Captain could you please leave so I can question her in private." Jack saluted her, but kept looking at me like he was trying to find something but soon left the room. As she sat down, I followed the motion and sat down as well. "What is your name?" It felt weird, she looked my mum but I every gut instinct told that she it wasn't her. "Bridgett temple." After Jack's reaction, I was done telling my full name. Donna looked shocked, "Didn't know Time lords has last names." Time lords? "Time lady." I corrected but I didn't understand. "Wait no, I'm not. Very human here." Or at least I thought.

"Humans don't have two hearts."

"I don't." I lied, but of course I wasn't so stupid to think that she would actually believe me. She wrote something down and then placed her pen down. Looking up at me, she sighed like something was bothering her. What could I have possibly done that they wanted me in here. Didn't they already know that I was stressed out enough from all this. All I wanted to do was cry in a corner, and stay there for the rest of my bloody life. Then I realized that I'm more like my mother than I ever thought possible. "Look, I don't know why I'm here. Honestly, I just want to go home."

"and where would home be?"

What could I say, Home in another world, so far that it's probably not possible for me to get back. I now know that I literally tore a hole in reality when I hit that button leading us here. I caused something in Rose Tyler that hit us rather badly. I just looked into her eyes, and took a deep breath. "Far away from here."

"Miss Temple, we know all about the doctor and his fellow companions. We aren't here to reprimand, we want to help. I also have come to terms that you are in fact a time lo- sorry Lady. Our doctors had checked you over when you arrived. It wasn't to hurt you, it was to make sure that I didn't harm you in anyway." Donna wasn't lying, I could see it in her face. One thing about her being a parallel version of her mother, I could tell when the lies began and truth ended.

"I'm not a time Lady, I honestly don't know why I got two hearts but I swear I had one when I left. I barely know the doctor, I just met the man." I gave up, and placed my head on the table. The woman patted me on the shoulder, when there was a knock on the door. Upon it opening, Jack spoke. "Torchwood Pete Tyler is here to talk Bridgett." I groaned, and she got up. Another person to talk to me? If I wasn't a prisoner, than why did I suddenly felt like one.

Moments later, an elder man walked into the room and didn't say anything for a few minutes. I couldn't tell what he was doing, I kept my eyes closed and on the table. After 15 minutes, I got tired of the constant silence. "Are you going to Keep staring at me, or actually say something." I looked up, and he seemed to be smiling. "Is this funny to you? Cause I'm freaking ecstatic." He shook his head, and approached me at the table. "You know where my daughter is?" I just blinked, how was I suppose to know? "Rose Tyler" he continued on, of course I should have connected the dots before. "She's with the doctor, honestly I don't know where. I was taken before I realized I didn't know where the hell I am. All I remember is a sandy beach with grass." Whatever I said seemed to please him, he backed off a bit. "Sorry, I haven't seen her back at the office for 24 hours and I was getting worried."

_Meanwhile back at the Tardis..._

The doctor was getting worried now, Rose had been asleep for over 24 hours and doesn't look like she'll be awakening anytime soon. he manage to snag the last bit of energy from the Tardis, and gave away 10 years of his life to keep it going. Rose kept tossing and turning, yelling out for someone. Doctor knew that he had to get Bridgett back here before she got into trouble. He could sense that she's no longer human. A time lord could always sense another time lord, it was a natural reaction to recognize each whenever they left home. The bigger question was how was it possible. Yes, her mother was technically half lord but he has suppressed that in order to protect Donna. Fat lot of good that did him, she still died because of it in the end. Guilt built up inside of him, apart of the reason he felt so responsible for her. What he could not understand was, what was the connection she has with the bad wolf. Rose had gotten ridden that part of her when he kissed the vortex out. Hadn't he?

In the short amount of time, he's noticed that Bridgett had a lot of her mother in her. Mini Donna, he chuckled at the thought. He would have left the Tardis, but he didn't want to leave Rose alone. It was amazing how no matter what they go through, they always seem to find each other in the end. Then it hit him, where was John? The Metacrisis he had left her with when they left all those years ago. Surely he wouldn't have let her come alone? Something wrong was happening in this world, he could sense it. Rose had mention that Daleks, but they wouldn't be in the parallel world..would they? Whatever that was happening in this world, had to been affecting his own or else why would the walls of the universe closing down. Again. "Doctor.." Quickly turning around, he saw that his Rose finally woke up. She tried to walk forward, but apparently to weak and nearly fell forward. The doctor was quick though, catching her just at the right moment. Smiling, he said "Hello." and just like old times Rose replied with "Hello" with a smile that rivaled all smiles. In that moment, he knew there was something different about her. Sure she looked the same, even felt the same but his time lord part him was both curious and confused.

"Where is she?" Rose breathed heavily as she searched for someone, the doctor knew immediately who she meant. More than anything in the world, he wished he could tell her that Bridgett was sitting waiting around. Nope, he had to yet again disappoint her. "She ran off, Rose what is going on?" His tried to steady his voice, but it came worried, maybe even terrified. Rose shook her head, she was in pain. "I need her, she's the only one who could finish this." Suddenly she was surrounded by a glow of gold and mist, it was satellite 5 all over again. "Rose you have got to stop this, it's going to kill you." Rose began to laugh, _Silly doctor_, she only spoke through his mind. The doctor was shocked, but was also amazed of how beautiful her mind was.

_Rose..how are you doing this?_

_The Bad wolf_

_The Bad wolf?_

_Bridgett contains the golden child, I need her back to be complete._

_I don't understand, what does Donna kid have to do with this? She wasn't even there._

_Did you forget, My doctor, has 1100 years taken a toll on your memories?_

The doctor didn't forget, he could never forget. It was the same night that he nearly lost Rose. It was in his last regeneration, when he was all leather and big ears. He could remember like it was yesterday having sent her back home so she would be safe. He couldn't bare it if anything were to happened to her, she meant more than anything to him. She made him better..less violent. Companions in the past have said that he's changed their lives, open their eyes to things they'd never thought was possible yet Rose changed his. The moment the Tardis came back, after he was pretty clear for it to never come back, his hearts just stopped. He didn't know what to think, until he saw her again. The gold mist around her made his Rose look like a goddess. Her words stuck to his mind forever, nothing he could forget.

**I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words**

**I scatter them in time and space.**

**A message to lead myself here.**

**...**

**How can I let go of this? I bring life...**

**But I can. The sun and the moon... the day and night.**

**But why do they hurt...?**

"Rose what has that got to do with this" he spoke out loud now, he was trying to get her into the seat next to console. Rose still wasn't physically talking, he began to worry whether Or not it had anything to do the Bad wolf.

_Doctor do you think Bridgett would have survived being half time lord?_

"Not if she was still human" then his eyes went wall wide eyed and crazy. He looked at her and then over to the door and then back to her. "Oh" Then he jumped, and started to spin around the console like he was trying to figure it all out.

"No."  
"Yes."  
"Oh yes!"  
"Wait no"  
"Yes!"

Then he stopped, and looked at her while she just laughed. He could help smile, she always knew how to make him no matter that circumstance. Still, he didn't understand what was going on. It's impossible to create a time lord, it was rare to become a Half time lord. That all happened by chance, what are the chances of that ever happening again.

"You've said that traveling through parallel worlds was impossible too." Rose was speaking out loud this, the doctor wasn't sure how he felt about her reading his mind. He had other problems to deal with, he needed to know how it all happened.

"All in due time doctor, but first we need to find Bridgett before it's too late"

****You didn't think I'd reveal everything in this chapter did you? Cookies= Reviews!****


End file.
